


That's What Ohana Is For:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Ua Hala (Death In the Family), Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin gets some good news after they rescued Kono & got Malia to the Hospitall, Is it great?, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Authors' Note: This is a twist on the Season 2 Finale, & the Season 3 Premiere.*





	That's What Ohana Is For:

*Summary: Chin gets some good news after they rescued Kono & got Malia to the Hospitall, Is it great?, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Authors' Note: This is a twist on the Season 2 Finale, & the Season 3 Premiere.*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly managed to sneak in a call to Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, as he rushed home to Malia, & when he got there, so were the others, & they took out Delano & his crew, They got Malia stablized, & rushed off to Tripler Medical Center. Chin exclaimed, "Kono, We have to get to Kono, Guys !!!", & he took them where Delano had dumped Kono's body, They rented a scarrab, & headed for that direction, before it's too late.

 

They found air bubbles coming through the surface, & Chin yelled, "There !", Danny, who was afraid of the ocean, jumped right in, It took a couple of minutes, He popped up with Kono, & he was dragging back to the boat. Steve helped them both in, "Good Job, Danno", Chin was fully of emotion, saying, "Thank you, Brother", Catherine said smiling, "Simply Amazing, Danny", She & Chin proceeded to do C.P.R., & they were successful. They made their way back to the car, where Kono & Danny dried off, & changed into some fresh clothes, & headed for Tripler.

 

They had Kono checked out, as soon as they got there, & when she was cleared, They all headed for the waiting room, Dr. Cole came out after a couple hours, & had a smile on her face, "Lieutenant Kelly, Your wife made through surgery, She has something to tell you", Everyone was urging him to go. "We will be right here, Buddy", Danny said, Steve said agreeing, "That's right, It's what ohana's for", Catherine & Kono said in unison, "We love you, Chin", He smiled & nodded. He followed Dr. Cole to where Malia's Hospital Room is. While the others sat down silently, Steve brought Catherine towards him, & kissed the top of her head.

 

Malia smiled, when her husband entered the room, They had a tearful reunion, & comforted each other, when they composed themselves, Malia said smiling, "Chin, I am pregnant, 3 months along, We are gonna have a little girl", Chin embraced her, & said, "You just made me the happiest man for a second time", They stood like that, til she fell asleep. He left her, & went to his friends, & nodded for them to follow them. They were scared to see no emotion on his face.

 

Once they were out of the hospital, Chin lets out a rebel yell, "WHHHHOOOOO !!!!", He had the biggest smile on his face, since the ordeal had happened, The Handsome Hawaiian said smiling, "Malia's pregnant, 3 months, We are having a little girl", Danny lets out a whoop, & said hugging his friend, "That's great news, man, great news", Kono said smiling with emotion as she hugged & kissed Chin on the cheek, "You are gonna make an awesome dad, Cuz", Catherine hugged & kissed his cheek too, "We will help you, Honey, Just ask", she said simply. Steve said hoarsely, "You deserve all of this, Buddy", He hugged him, & led him away with others following. They had a small gathering at Steve's to celebrate the new Five-O baby.

 

When Malia was released, Steve arranged a big bash at the Hilton, & Malia was so thrilled & touched by the gesture, cause of she felt that she was part of their ohana. Everyone was having a great time, as they were talking among themselves, Chin & Steve went to fill their drink order, & he turned to his friend, "Thanks again for everything, Steve". Steve said smiling, "Like what I said two weeks ago, That's what ohana's for", They clinked their beers in a toast, took a sip, & headed back to their table that contained their ohana, & they were ready to start the next chapter in their life, & future.

 

The End.


End file.
